


#besties #greathair

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Fights, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Gina fight after Gina uses Amy to further her standing on social media.  Naturally, the solution is to send them to a conflict resolution meeting led by Rosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#besties #greathair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



“Okay, so I’m standing in the middle of the road in a chicken costume. Why didn’t you tell me I was in the wrong place?”

There was a laugh – brief, bright and gusty – and it resonates in Amy’s ear. “Aimes, hon, I needed a new picture for my Instagram – you know how my people are, the citizens of the Gin-dom require interesting updates every single second about what you’re doing and why you’re doing it…”

“Can’t say I do,” cringed Amy. She ducked into a bus shelter and prayed no one had spotted her yet.

“…Well,” Gina said, “nothing’s happening in this super-boring precinct today, so I thought I’d liven things up by pulling a little boner. So I got you to go downtown in that costume. Hoped you’d be standing near the traffic cam,” she added. “Smile!”

Amy’s jaw dropped as she tried to sink down behind the bench, “That’s super mean. Like Mommie Dearest mean!” Amy sounded close to tears. Gina almost felt bad as she applied another filter to the picture and prepared to send it to her nest of followers.

Almost, anyway.

 

*** 

“Conflict resolution,” said Rosa flatly. “You’re here because you hate each other’s guts because of the chicken costume thing. You,” she pointed at Amy, “tell her why she pissed you off.”

Amy sat up straight at her chair, tucking her hands formally before her. “Well,” she began, “I think Gina doesn’t respect what I do, and she wants to exploit my fame ‘for the Vine.’

Gina let out a soft sound of disappointment. “Amy, it’s twenty sixteen. No one does anything ‘for the Vine’ anymore. They do it for the applause, like Lady Gaga or Kim Kardashian-West’s hairdresser.”

“Well, either way you’re not paying attention to my feelings.” She frowned and wrapped her arms over her chest. “I just want you to give me a little respect, that’s all.”

“I respect you deeply,” Gina said. Then, to Rosa, she asked, “did that look good?”

“Gina, stop being you.” Rosa said. “Handbook says the next thing you should do…” she paused to bend under the podium and pull out a cardboard box, “is use these puppets to talk our your feelings.” Gina hesitated as Amy dug eagerly in. Rosa glared menacingly at her. “DO IT.”

Gina rolled her eyes. “Fine, but I’m going to warn you – felt makes me break out. You are both going to owe me rash cream.”

** 

The green felt monster on Amy’s hand quivered as she voiced, “Amy-monster worked hard to get where she is. She doesn’t want the other officers to make fun of her. That’s why she yelled at you. Girl monsters on this force need to stick together, so it felt like a biiiig betrayl!”

The monster on Gina’s hand replied. “Gina-monster can respect that. She’s sorry she didn’t understand. Maybe next time Gina will ask before exposing Amy-monster to her millions of awesome followers.”

Tears came to Amy’s eyes. “That’s…an apology. You apologized, Gina!”

“And on Anna Nicole Smith’s birthday.” Gina actually smiled. “It’s a true miracle of the season.”

“I don’t believe this worked,” Rosa muttered as the two women hugged.

“Hey,” Gina said, “how about a selfie for old time’s sake?” She pulled out her phone, keeping an arm around Amy’s neck. “Get in here, Rosa.”

“If I have to,” the other woman muttered. They crowded together and Gina pressed the button, peeking at the picture once she’s done.

“Yep, that’s a keeper.” She went through the process of posting it up on Instagram. “Learned something valuable today,” she said out loud. “Forgot that even goddesses can grow. Hashtag staying humble, hastag besties hashtag great hair.” She posted the picture and sighed. “Let’s go get our nom on.”

Amy squeaked and reached for her purse. “As long as it’s on you,” Rosa muttered.

“It’s on Charles’ gift card,” Gina said. “I hope you don’t mind Hawaiian-Latvian fusion food.”

“In two hours we’ll find out if my stomach minds it,” Rosa said.

Amy frowned. “If they don’t have less spicy options, would you mind eating the peppers off the top. Not that I can’t take it, I just feel a little burpy…”

“Anything for you, bud,” Gina said, seeing through Amy’s bravado – and rolling her eyes as she flicked off the light.


End file.
